In The Wake of War
by the-great-snape-debate
Summary: The Wizarding War should not have gone this far. Why hadn't they stepped in sooner? In the wake of war, someone shows up to fix what had been done. ((Challenge fic: "Does Snape believe in angels? Why or why not?"))


Snape O/S prompt: Does he believe in angels? Why or why not?

Au spin on this prompt. ( I've been watching way too much Supernatural - sorry not sorry) I'll probably do 2 on this prompt.

Harry sat quietly in the great hall. The war was over ... Voldemorts was dead. For once in his life Harry didn't know what to do with himself.

He looked around at the dead, the injured, the mourning. Listened to the soft sound of sniffles, of gasps, and whimpers. Too many lost. And more were being brought in.

Harry closed his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. A collective gasp brought Harry back to attention.

"Snape." He heard someone whisper. Harry looked to the entrance hall, to the door where everyone was staring.

No ... It couldn't be ... He'd watched Snape die and yet ... There he stood. But ... Something was definitely wrong.

Snape seemed lifeless as he looked blankly around the room. His eyes were still the smokey grey of a corpse, blood still oozed from his wound.

It was a ghastly sight.

"I'm sorry." Snape said, though the voice was far too high to be Snape's deep tone. "I ... I should have stepped in sooner. This wasn't meant to happen." Severus looked down at one of the girls on a cot. Harry realized it was Lavender brown who was whimpering in pain from a werewolf bite she'd received from Fenrir Greyback. He moved to her, at least five people drew their wands on him. He didn't even hesitate as they threw hexes at him but each seemed to do nothing to him.

They were baffled. "Stay away from her!" One of Lavenders friends yelled. Once again Snape ignored it. Severus crouched down next to her, slowing reaching his hand out to the bloody wound on her shoulder.

As if by magic the wound closed up, a clear liquid coming out of the wound to float in the air above it. Lavender stopped moaning and looked up at the liquid.

"Is that.."

"Werewolf saliva. Yes ... Don't worry. You aren't infected anymore." He said placing the liquid into a near by wash bowl before vanishing all of its contents.

He stood up and looked around the whole room.

"You ... You don't sound like Snape." Lavender said.

"It's because I'm not ..." He said quietly. "Severus Snape died nearly five hours ago." He ignored the looks on people's faces as he walked around healing each person, a gentle tap on the deads shoulder bringing them back to the brink of life, wounds fading into pale soft flesh, not even a scar left.

One after another people were healed or brought back. Collin, Remus, Tonks, Fred. He stopped before George who was crying with happiness as he hugged Fred. "Thank you ... Thank you thank you!" He said over and over as if he didn't realize he was repeating himself.

Snape put his hand to George's ear. "He never meant to do this ..." He said. "It was an accident. A death eater intended to kill Remus ... Snape saved his life." A soft white glow emitted from his hand and once again as if by magic none of them knew George's ear grew back.

"Who are you?" Harry asked coming up to him, barely able to speak through his shock.

"Someone who has made many mistakes ... My name does not matter."

"Why did you choose Severus? Why him?"

"Must there be a reason?" He asked.

"Everything has a reason." Harry said. Severus laughed, the smile looking odd on the man who Harry had never seen smile, at least not in earnest.

"Yes ... Your right ... Everything does have a reason." He said. "I choose him, because I can only possess those who have sacrificed for the sake of good. Not just their life ... But everything. Severus has done that ... He sacrificed not only his life, but his friendships, his ties to his family, his possessions, his memories ..." Snape, or the man ... Thing ... Inside Snape looked down. "He never should have had to. I should have stepped in years ago. Things fell off their intended path when ..." He paused then. "It doesn't matter now. I fixed what I can ... And I am sorry."

"Can ... I know you've done so much here. I still can't believe it but ... Can I ask ... Can you ..."

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't bring your parents back. Nor Sirius ... Your parents have been gone too long. And they are happy where they are. I would not rip that from them even if I could ... Sirius though ... I am unsure of where he is. He is as lost to us as he is to you."

Harry looked down at the ground. "Just remember Harry, that happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

Severus smiled softly at Harry as Remus came up behind him. The room still filled with confusion.

"I must go now ... Before I do this body any further harm." He said.

"But ... He's already dead. What more harm can you do?" Harry asked. Severus smiled at him.

"Have faith Harry." He said. "Tomorrow you all will celebrate without grief. Without loss ... If you have faith ... All will make sense."

Before Harry could say anything further Severus head tilted back, the wounds on his neck slowly healing. Severus looked back down at Harry, his eyes going back to the same empty dark black they always had been. Severus looked as if nothing had happened.

A moment later his eyes glowed a bright white, his body tensed and he screamed in pain. His arms stretched out to his sides as a shadow of black wings burst forth from his back. His entire body glowed a dim white, traveling up his body, until it all disappeared, shooting up through the ceiling like a bird taking flight.

Severus stood in the middle of the great hall, gasping for breath as if he'd been drowning and just came up for air. He looked at Harry confused.

"Potter." He said, his own voice now coming from his mouth. He looked around the great hall in confusion before everything went black.

((A/N- Well …. if he didn't believe in angels he has reason to now once he wakes up. I'll probably do a second one on this prompt, a bit more cutesy. And as always please review. I love you guys.))


End file.
